femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted
|season=1 |number=8 |image=File:Haunted title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 24, 2011 |writer=Turok Andar |director=Darin Scott |previous=Girls Gone Dead |next=Angel & Demons }}"Haunted" is the eighth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Paranormal investigators team up with a beautiful demonologist to debunk a house's haunted reputation. Lex, Susan and R.J. set up a seance with noted expert Holly, but in a house that may contain a portal to hell, the supernatural fun takes a terrifying turn for the worse. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a swimming pool, and a bonus guest house. This house would be a real steal, if it weren't haunted. But how could you prove that? Or disprove it? And would you live in a house with that kind of storied reputation? Would you even spend one night? Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. :Lilith: Do you believe in ghosts or demons? Do you think it's possible for them to enter our world? Maybe the next time you meet a girl that seems too good to be true, she may very well be the ultimate femme fatale. fades away into thin air Cast Episode Cast *Tiffany Brouwer as Holly Brown *Cameron Bender as Tom Lomax *Nikki Moore as Abigail Strauss *Steve Richard Harris as Lex *Annie Ruby as Susan *Andrew Dickler as R.J. *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Nikky French as Herself *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Lindsey Leigh as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *George Anton as Naked Lover (uncredited) *Joanna Mahaffy as Masquerade Girl #1 (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Turok Andar *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor *Jessica Honeycutt - Wardrobe Assistant Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1864767/ Haunted] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/07/03/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-7-haunted-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 107 – Haunted] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-haunted/641609 Haunted] at Video Detective Gallery File:Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.gif|Abandon all hope, ye who enter here File:A female ghost being exorcised out of a woman's body.gif|A female ghost is exorcised out of a woman's body File:A woman seen from a rear-view mirror.jpg|A female ghost seen from a rear-view mirror File:Lilith disappearing into thin air.gif|Lilith disappearing into thin air Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes